Teenage Dream
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Takes place in Jeanette's Grief. Simon is in a coma because he save Jeanette. Now, it's the last day of school and Jeanette wants to show the school what a hero Simon is. So, she comes up with a certain way to send that message; a way everyone will listen to what she has to say. One-shot. Chipmunks CGI.


**I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Teenage Dream. But I do own this story, two OC's, and the story that this story takes place in. Takes place in my story, Jeanette's Grief. Hope you all like it. CGI (I don't own it either). Rated T because that is what I rated Jeanette's Grief. I did tweak one word in the song so the story could keep its T-rated qualities. **

Jeanette's boyfriend, Simon, was in a coma and had to miss the last day of school. He was in a coma because he saved her. To make up for Simon's absence, Jeanette took his yearbook and she got it signed by all of their friends. But she wanted everyone to know about the sacrifice Simon made for her. She was determined to defy her shy nature and make sure the whole school knew Simon was a hero—her hero. And lunch was the perfect place to do it.

"Hey, Jean, I've never seen that look on your face. What's up in that brilliant head of yours?" her best friend, Cheyenne, asked.

"For once, courage," Jeanette answered. They had lunch next, and she told Cheyenne her plan. Cheyenne smiled at her.

"I'll get Mark. He's great with that kind of stuff!" Cheyenne exclaimed. She was excited with what they were about to do. "So we'll meet you in the cafeteria?"

"Yep," Jeanette nodded. Cheyenne went to get her boyfriend, Mark, while Jeanette continued toward the lunch room.

She told Alvin about her plan, too, once she got there. It would be Alvin, Cheyenne, and Mark's job to get everyone to listen to the message she had to deliver. A few minutes later, in the lunch room, Cheyenne and Mark filled a paper bag with air and popped it while Alvin yelled, "Yo, shut up! Jeanette has something to say!"

Jeanette stood on one of the tables. She willed herself to speak. She knew she had to do this. Now was not the time to be scared. "H-hi, everyone! There's something you all need to know. Simon Seville, the bravest Chipmunk of all time, saved my life the other day. He's in a coma because of he saved me. Simon is a thousand times sweeter, smarter, and braver than anyone else I know. He goes out of his way to make me feel incredibly special, and here's how it makes me feel." She stopped talking and began singing. The beginning of the song greatly described how she felt about Simon.

"You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

She poured more emotion into the next verse.

"Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine"

She felt it. After the next verse she'd be at the chorus. As she sang the verse, she wished she could dance with him. She wished she could hold Simon and vice versa.

"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever"

There it was. The chorus. She sang louder. She sang stronger. She sang while pouring all of her emotion and dedication into it.

"You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back"

"My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back"

The chorus ended. There was a word in the upcoming verse that she knew she shouldn't sing in a high school, especially she it was an adjective that she could not be legally described as, and she wouldn't be for about five more years. So she tweaked that one word.

"We drove to Cali  
And got dumped on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete"

After finishing that verse, she poured as much of her thoughts and feelings into the next one. It described her desires with Simon.

"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever"

The chorus came up again. She thought of how Simon would protectively hold her in his arms. She thought of looking at his blue green eyes and how his glasses made them look. This song was perfect for them. She knew that. Her heart knew it.

"You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back"

"My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back"

Jeanette didn't even notice how fired up the crowd was. They loved it. All she could focus on was the song and Simon.

"I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"

The last chorus. It was her chance to make a strong, memorable finish for Simon. She was going to do it for Simon.

"Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No"

"My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back"

"I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"

There was a roaring applause in the crowd. Jeanette giggled triumphantly and said, "Thank you. That one was for Simon—for my hero!"

"WHOOOO! JEANETTE! JEANETTE! JEANETTE!" the crowd cheered and chanted her name. Everyone was clapping. Everyone but her sister. Brittany was giving her a miffed scowl. She had booed at Jeanette, but that was one boo of a thousand cheers.

"Now, who wants to sign Simon's yearbook?" Jeanette asked the crowd of her peers. The high school students were lined up to sign it. Even the principal was in line, though she had already signed before. She couldn't wait to show her teenage dream.


End file.
